The present invention relates to an improved structure ice making machine, and more particularly to an ice making machine of the type having a cooling cylinder of annular section for forming ice on an inner periphery thereof which is scraped by an auger disposed therein, wherein the improvement is characterized in having an additional concentric cooling cylinder so as to provide additional ice forming surfaces and a second auger for scraping the inner periphery of the second cylinder.
More conventional ice makers of this generic type generally employ a single cooling cylinder, which is supplied with a compressed refrigerant from an external cooling system, and a single helical auger which scrapes ice from the inner peripheral surface thereof and moves the ice flakes upwards towards an ejector. The improved ice maker of the present invention with its plurality of ice making surfaces and augers thus can provide a unit of greater capacity and efficiency.